<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetheart, Baby, Mine by AteYellowPaint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953527">Sweetheart, Baby, Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteYellowPaint/pseuds/AteYellowPaint'>AteYellowPaint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidaze [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, First Dates, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Valentine's Day, like plenty of it, lots of fluff, van sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteYellowPaint/pseuds/AteYellowPaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, he didn’t care that he wanted the real deal with John - the nights in, the pet names, the petty arguments, all of it. He cared that he didn’t have it yet. And Roger, never one to worry about things as silly as patience, was intent on changing that as soon as possible.</p>
<p>So when he finally caught John alone, it only took Roger a single minute to remember how to speak and ask, “What are you doing next Wednesday?”</p>
<p>- or -</p>
<p>The one where they finally make it official.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidaze [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetheart, Baby, Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's me, coming at you almost a month late with my Valentine's fic! Sorry about that! Not gonna lie, I kinda got a little bit of writer's block which stalled everything, but then it got better and I'm here now! Anyway, this one has smut and it's so fucking sappy. But it's the Valentine's Day fic, so I'm giving myself a pass lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Valentine’s Day, 1973</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a month and one week. A month and one week full of stolen kisses at dim pubs and heated make out sessions at lively parties and one very memorable hand job in a musty storage closet backstage when the adrenaline from an absolutely electric show overtook them both. (Roger had never heard a sound more beautiful than John trying to muffle his moans into Roger’s mouth). </p>
<p>...But that was it. There had been no sappy love confessions, no “making things official”, no jittery dates or bouquets of flowers or holding John’s hand just because he could. And while Roger never considered himself a romantic person, he found he wanted the whole soppy package with John.</p>
<p>It was sick. His 21-year-old self would have been disgusted to know that he was daydreaming about waking up with John’s hair in his face, his arm asleep because he had been spooning him all night. Roger could have cursed John for turning him into some love-struck puppy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care; not when John’s smile sent his pulse off to the races.</p>
<p>No, he didn’t care that he wanted <em> the real deal </em> with John - the nights in, the pet names, the petty arguments, all of it. He cared that he didn’t have it yet. And Roger, never one to worry about things as silly as patience, was intent on changing that as soon as possible.</p>
<p>So when he finally caught John alone in the dressing room while getting ready for the album’s promotional photoshoot, it only took Roger a single minute to remember how to speak and ask, “What are you doing next Wednesday?”</p>
<p>“Wednesday?” John stopped teasing his hair and looked at Roger curiously through the mirror. “Isn’t that Valentine’s Day?”</p>
<p>“Is it?” Roger said, shielding his nerves in his armour of cockiness. “Must have slipped my mind.”</p>
<p>But of course John - infuriatingly perceptive John - saw right through the veneer, if the smile quirking at the corner of his lips was anything to go by.</p>
<p>“Hm,” John said flatly and went back to teasing the hair on the crown of his head. “Well, I have class in the morning, but I’m free after.”</p>
<p>“Great, I’ll pick you up.” Roger winked and drummed his hands against the door frame, making a quick exit.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Roger heard John’s call and popped his head back in to see John had turned around to face the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “What are we doing?”</p>
<p>Roger shrugged as casually as he could with the smile plastered across his face. “I dunno yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Roger really didn’t know. </p>
<p>Sure, he could have taken John to dinner, but that seemed a little too typical (and frankly, he didn’t have the money for fancy dinners). The disco was out of the question since that was a normal Friday night for John. The movies would be packed, the park would be too cold, and coffee seemed like a copout.</p>
<p>He really, really didn’t know.</p>
<p>He searched his brain for everything, discreetly flipped through the women’s magazines in convenience stores and went over his favorite rom-coms.</p>
<p>He even went to Brian for advice. He did have to admit, the planetarium was a good idea. It was subtly romantic, dark - which Roger always found to be a big plus; but it was also so very obviously a Brian idea that John would have had to have been an idiot not to figure it out. And John was not an idiot. It was already bad enough Roger was asking for date ideas, he <em> did not </em> need John knowing he went to Brian of all people.</p>
<p>So, he scrapped it all, threw his pride under the bus, and prepared himself for a series of lectures as he went to call on his last resort.</p>
<p>“Why not a picnic?” Freddie said without looking up from his magazine.</p>
<p>That wasn’t the reaction Roger was expecting.</p>
<p>“A picnic?” Roger parroted back.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you know - drive down to the lake and have some food and beer in the back of your van all snuggled up in blankets. It’ll be sweet,” Freddie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You know John, he’ll hate anything elaborate.”</p>
<p>Roger sat back, wondering how the same person who glared at anyone who dared to even dance with John at the disco was giving him legitimate advice. “Huh.”</p>
<p>Freddie snorted a laugh and looked over top of his magazine. “Why do you sound so shocked?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. I just…” Roger shifted on the couch. “I thought you’d have more to say on the matter.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’re all full of surprises, then, aren’t we?” Freddie said with a knowing look in his eye that had Roger blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so with his heart hammering along to the beat he was drumming on the steering wheel, Roger picked John up from his flat and dodged his incessant questions and commentary as he wove through the streets of London. John gave him a strange look when they started driving out of the city, but Roger simply shot him a smile and turned the radio louder.</p>
<p>Roger’s hands were clammy by the time he backed the van over the grass. Even midday, a fog rolled over the chilled lake, swirling in a misty haze around them. Admittedly, it wasn’t the most romantic atmosphere, but Roger would make do with what he had.</p>
<p>“Did you take me out here to kill me?” John giggled, breaking the nervous silence.</p>
<p>“Oh, piss off, will you?” Roger said, smiling when John’s giggle turned into a laugh as he got out of the van. Roger kept the engine running and turned the music a bit louder so it would drift through the back before he got out of his own side.</p>
<p>He went around to the back, all of his bravado failing him when he saw John leaning against the doors looking at him expectantly. </p>
<p>“Okay, well, I hope you’re hungry cause…” Roger unlocked the back doors and threw them open. “I raided the Tesco down my block and got all the junkiest food I could find.”</p>
<p>John looked back and forth between Roger and the van. Gone was the drum kit and cables and equipment that normally took up residence in the space. Roger had cleared his flat of almost every blanket and throw he owned and deposited it into the back of his van, turning it into a verified hippie’s nest perfect for a silly little picnic on a cold, foggy day in the middle of winter.</p>
<p>Roger watched as John’s cheeks bloomed the most perfect shade of pink. He thought it might make him feel smug to see John blush, but if anything it just sent his heart tumbling over itself.</p>
<p>When John didn’t say anything for a long while, Roger started rambling. “Figured… I don’t know. Figured it’d be nice to do something away from-” <em> the others. </em> “From the city. You know, we’ve all been so busy, and-”</p>
<p>“So,” John cut him off. With a barely concealed grin, he hopped into the back, both legs dangling off the edge of the van. “You’re telling me this is a date?”</p>
<p>“I-” </p>
<p>‘<em>Obviously’</em>, was what he wanted to say. He knew John was only taking the piss out of him, considering he never actually <em> officially </em> asked (or told him what the hell they were even doing), but none of that stopped him from backtracking and saying, “It is if you want it to be.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask if <em> I </em> wanted it to be one.” John stretched his leg out and tapped the side of his foot against Roger’s knee. “I asked if you <em> meant </em> it to be one.”</p>
<p>“I-” Roger gripped onto the door a little bit tighter and took a deep breath. “Yes, I meant it to be a date.”</p>
<p>“Good,” John said, hooking his ankle around Roger’s leg and coaxing him closer. Roger went willingly. “Cause I wanted it to be one.”</p>
<p>“Cheeky bastard,” Roger said, brushing his fingers underneath John’s jaw and tipping his face up to meet him.</p>
<p>John’s giggle was so beautiful that Roger wanted to keep it forever. So he did. He captured it between his lips, pecking and nibbling, licking inside when John’s laugh turned into a gasp.</p>
<p>It was easy to get wrapped up in John - whether it was next to a Christmas tree or on a damn stranger’s roof in the freezing cold, and this was no different. Which was why Roger wasn’t all too surprised to find himself guiding John onto his back and crawling on top, half hanging out of the van.</p>
<p>The fog dampened the world around them, fading everything out until it felt like they were the only two left in the world. Roger completely forgot that they were practically out in the open until John broke away and breathlessly said, “We should close the doors.”</p>
<p>Roger quickly nodded, his heart just about beating out of his chest as he scrambled off of John to fulfill his request. Frankly, he would do just about anything John asked of him, though that wasn’t something he was quite ready to admit to himself just yet. John scooted further into the van before Roger swung each door shut.</p>
<p>“I swear, I had the purest of intentions for today,” Roger said as he laid down next to John, propping himself up on his arm.</p>
<p>John smiled up at him and shrugged. “Maybe I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Roger laughed as John pulled him down for another kiss. It didn’t take long for them to fall back into rhythm and soon, in a desperation to get closer, he was in between John’s legs, one hand hooked around the back of John’s knee, bringing his leg up and around his waist.</p>
<p>It made him lightheaded and breathless. Sure he’d had John on top of him, straddling him on Brian’s bed during a party (Brian was livid when he found out, but it was oh so worth it) and yes, he’d had John pressed against a wall (he made sure to do that as soon as possible and as often as possible), but never had he had John beneath him, so open and trusting. He didn’t know if he deserved it, but damn if he wasn’t going to make every effort to make himself worthy. He finally had John beneath his hands and he refused to ever let him go.</p>
<p>Roger snuck his hand beneath John’s jumper and walked his fingers up each rib, nipping at John’s lower lip when he gasped. He smoothed back down to John’s waist, rubbing circles into the warm skin there, savoring the way John’s hands tightened in his hair. He brought his mouth down to John’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses until John’s breath was ragged.</p>
<p>Once Roger found the spot that made John’s breath hitch, he latched on and began sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin, achingly desperate to see just how much he could rile John up. By the time he had made himself a pretty little hickey, John was bearing his neck for him, tugging at his hair as he arched his back up, only spurring Roger on even more.</p>
<p>Roger had his fingers hooked around the crew-neck collar, ready to pull it aside and reveal more of John’s weak spots when a metallic pattering overhead broke him from his trance. He lifted his head and turned his ear towards the sound.</p>
<p>It was raining. Roger huffed a laugh and looked down at John, all flushed and pretty, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. For the first time, they were completely alone - there was no one to interrupt them and no chance of getting caught. They had all the time in the world. They both seemed to realize it at the same time because John gave him a shy smile as he played with the hair on the nape of Roger’s neck.</p>
<p>Roger brushed the hair out of John’s face and leaned down to peck John’s lips before leaving kisses all over John’s cheekbones and nose and jaw until John finally lost patience and grabbed Roger’s chin, redirecting his lips back to his, laughing all the while. Roger didn’t waste a moment in fulfilling John’s silent demand.</p>
<p>The sound intensified as the rain picked up, drowning out the music on the radio until all he could hear was the rustling of clothes against blankets as John shifted beneath him and the soft, soft whimper that formed at the back of John’s throat when Roger finally gave in and slipped his tongue between John’s lips.</p>
<p>He could feel John’s hands travelling down, the silky fabric of his button-down sliding smoothly beneath John’s fingertips and sending wonderful shivers across his back. John lingered at the hem of his shirt for a moment before one of his hands travelled further and firmly grabbed Roger’s arse. Roger groaned at the feeling of John’s large hand squeezing like he couldn’t get enough. Then, John boldly rolled his hips up and Roger let out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise.</p>
<p>John huffed a laugh - just a breath of hot air against Roger’s cheek - and did it again, tightening his leg around Roger’s hip to bring them closer together. Roger got the hint and grabbed onto John’s thigh; they rocked together until they were little more than gasping into each other’s mouths, the friction delicious but nowhere near enough to get either of them where they needed to go.</p>
<p>The pressure built in his gut, hot sparks that drove Roger absolutely mad. And the feel of John’s hard cock pressing against his hip did nothing to help the matter.</p>
<p>“I really wanna blow you, Deaks,” Roger said against John’s lips, running his fingers underneath John’s waistband. “Can I?”</p>
<p>John looked so perfect beneath him, and Roger wanted nothing more than to explore his body and learn how to make him fall apart. One day, if he was really lucky, maybe John would let him earn that privilege.</p>
<p>John let out a shocked laugh. “O-okay.”</p>
<p>There was a blush high on his cheeks and Roger couldn’t wait to wipe the smile off his face. He wasted no time moving down John’s body, pushing up the hem of his jumper to leave a few kisses on his stomach before fiddling with the button of John’s velvet trousers. With one more kiss near his navel, Roger pulled down his trousers and revealed the outline of John’s cock pressing against the fabric of his briefs.</p>
<p>Roger ran his hand along the length, smiling up at John before he mouthed at the head through the thin fabric.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah-</em>” The heels of John’s platforms clunked on the van floor.</p>
<p>Roger smiled to himself. With no rush and nowhere to be but right there, he was happy to take his time with it all. He listened to John’s breaths grow ragged, felt him harden beneath his hand. He was about to pull down the remaining bit of clothing when John interrupted his train of thought.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this in your bloody van.”</p>
<p>Roger broke into a grin. He continued to tease him, stroking his cock torturously slow as he said, “Could you imagine it any other way?”</p>
<p>John let out something between a laugh and a breathy moan.</p>
<p>“Next time- next time you’re taking me to your bed.”</p>
<p><em> Next time. </em>Roger could have squealed. He didn’t, though, thank god. Instead, he was rather smooth about it, if he did say so himself.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll take you anywhere you want, Deaks,” Roger said, his breath catching when he looked up and saw John watching him with wide eyes, blushing profusely. He couldn’t deny John - or himself - any longer. He finally pulled off John's pants and took him in his hand. “The bed, the couch, the counters, the wall, the shower…”</p>
<p>John was gasping as Roger teased him with his tongue between each suggestion. Finally, Roger licked up his length and took him into his mouth.</p>
<p>John let out the first real moan Roger had heard out of him and it was enough to finally light the fire in Roger’s gut. He looked up as he sunk down further and saw John had dropped his head between his shoulders. John pressed against his elbows, arching his back and moving his hips like he was trying to keep still and Roger couldn’t help but let out a moan of his own at the sight.</p>
<p>The vibrations must have been too much because John collapsed completely against the pillows, bringing a hand up to his mouth and muffling his sounds against it. Roger had to blow hard through his nose to keep from laughing; it was just so perfectly dramatic and sincere and somehow hot and endearing at the same time.</p>
<p>He started licking and sucking in earnest, swirling his tongue around the head and sinking back down until John moved his hand away from his mouth to clutch at the mess of blankets beneath him. With the noises John made bouncing off the walls of the van and the weight of John against his tongue, Roger’s own cock was straining against the unforgiving fabric of his jeans. He reached down to palm himself, trying to get some sort of relief when he felt John tap at his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come here.”</p>
<p>Roger looked up and found John’s wide eyes staring back at him. John began to impatiently tug at the fabric of Roger’s shirt, so Roger popped off of John’s cock and moved up his body.</p>
<p>He was about to ask John what was wrong when John grabbed his face and kissed him hard, shutting up anything that may have come out of Roger’s mouth. Roger groaned into the kiss, tugging on John’s hair and licking inside his mouth when John’s hands moved from his face down to his jeans.</p>
<p>“It was a bit cold up here by myself,” John said shyly when they parted for air. Roger couldn’t help but smile for what felt like the millionth time that day.</p>
<p>John impatiently tugged down his jeans, and though it was a little awkward with both of their pants halfway down their legs, they slotted themselves together and John wrapped his hand around the both of them. </p>
<p>Roger’s jaw dropped at the feel of John’s warm hand and his cock still slick with Roger’s spit against his own. John let out a little giggle and Roger knew he was pulling his stupid sex face, but he didn’t care. Especially not when John started moving his hand.</p>
<p>Roger thrusted into it, moving in rhythm with John until he could feel the pleasure building and building, taking over his whole body and heightening every sensation - the slide of his silk shirt against his chest as he moved, the thrumming and rapid pulse beneath his lips, the calloused fingertips tracing against his back, the ragged gasps and quiet moans so close to his ear.</p>
<p>Roger needed more. He needed something he didn’t even know how to describe. It wasn’t even an orgasm he was searching for, it was just John. He just needed everything about John - his laughs and smiles and gasps and moans, and his arms around him, and all of his secrets, and anything else John was willing to give. And if that made him a sappy bastard, then so-fucking-be it.</p>
<p>He found himself moving closer and closer until John was forced to remove his hand and they were thrusting against each other. John went straight for Roger’s shirt, unbuttoning it clumsily until he pushed it open and had his hands all over his chest, his sides, his back, everywhere he could reach. Roger bit at the sharp line of John’s collarbone just to feel the sting of his nails raking across his back as he soothed the sting with his tongue.</p>
<p>He moved his lips until they were back on John’s, licking and biting as heat buzzed beneath his skin. Never had being with someone felt so <em> intimate </em> before. And they weren’t even doing anything “proper” - if grinding against each other like they could never get enough wasn’t considered proper. </p>
<p>John wasn’t particularly loud, but he was a mess beneath Roger - all gasps and ragged breaths with little whimpers of <em> yes </em> and <em> god </em>that went straight to Roger’s dick. He’d made people scream before, and yet somehow this was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Maybe it was just John. He didn’t think too hard about it - couldn’t really, not when John started whimpering, “Rog, Rog-Roger,” like it was the only word he could remember.</p>
<p>Roger sped up that smallest bit, the coil in his gut tightening as John moved beneath him. He moved his lips to John’s ear, whispering praises and sweet nothings that had John digging his nails into Roger’s back and letting out breathy moans.</p>
<p>The friction and the heat became overwhelming and just when Roger thought he couldn’t hold on a second longer, John was gasping into his ear.</p>
<p>“Rog, I’m- I’m-” His breath began to catch on itself, little hitches that told Roger he was getting closer and closer.</p>
<p>“That’s it, Deaky.” Roger lifted his head up just enough to see John’s face, his jaw slack and his eyes screwed up in pleasure. His eyes shot open when Roger touched his bottom lip, wide and wild with need. Roger could see the desperation in them, and for a moment he couldn’t believe he was being allowed to witness this.</p>
<p>“That’s it, I’ve got you” Roger said again, his voice rough and wrecked to his own ears. </p>
<p>Roger pushed John’s jumper up and out of the way and wrapped an arm around John’s back. John kissed him hard and tensed in his arms, coming with a soft whimper of Roger’s name.</p>
<p>It was all too much for Roger - the feel of John pulsing against him, the sounds he was making, the sight of him with his jumper rucked up to his neck, messy and sweaty and fucked out. He buried his face in John’s neck, holding him close as the coil inside of him snapped and he added to the mess on John’s stomach, thrusting lazily as the pleasure washed over him and faded into a pleasant glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roger sat with his back against the wall of his van and John pressed against his side. He lazily trailed his fingers up and down John’s arm, listening to the rain and the crinkle of the potato chip bag John was hogging.</p>
<p>He was in heaven. He was finally right where he had dreamed of being - lounging with John in his arms with no other pretense than that’s where they wanted to be. He pressed his lips to the top of John’s head, inhaling the familiar scent of cheap coconut shampoo that made him smell like summer all year long.</p>
<p>“So was this a good date?” Roger asked.</p>
<p>“The best.” John said with a content sigh that had Roger swell with pride, only for it to be immediately popped when John added, “Maybe I’ll have to ask Freddie for date ideas, too.”</p>
<p>“I- he told you?!”</p>
<p>John sat up and looked at Roger with a cheeky smile. “Freddie tells me everything.”</p>
<p>“I’ll kill him,” Roger grumbled, pulling John back into his arms. He wasn’t ready to let him go just yet.</p>
<p>John chuckled and offered him the bag of chips. Roger grabbed a handful, getting grease and salt all over his palm as he shoved it into his mouth. He was halfway through chewing when something occurred to him.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Roger said through his mouthful. “If you already knew then why were you giving me shit earlier?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to hear you say it,” John said with no remorse in his voice, laughing when Roger poked him in his side as revenge. John went quiet for a moment before he softly said, “We should… we should do this again. If- only if that’s something you’d like, of course, I-.”</p>
<p>“There’s something I’d like more,” Roger interrupted, catching the opportunity before his nerves could get the better of him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Roger took a deep breath and tightened his hold around John’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“I really just want to call you my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>John pulled away from Roger then, turning to face him with bright eyes full of surprise and hopefulness.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Roger wasn’t ashamed to admit that he used to scoff at commitment; believed it was a trap for people who were too scared to be alone. He also wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was totally wrong in that belief. Roger was hopeless for John. Completely, utterly, wretchedly hopeless. He wanted the whole damn soppy package. And he found he was happier for it.</p>
<p>The nerves washed away. Roger felt nothing but peace when he replied,</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p>For once, John wasn’t armed with a sarcastic comment or joke. In fact, he didn’t have any words at all. Instead, he just pressed his lips against a wide smile - the kind that threatened to crinkle his eyes - and nodded earnestly. Roger pulled him closer, and in a sappy move he was happy to own up to, kissed the blush on John’s cheek.</p>
<p>John rested his head on Roger’s shoulder, laid with his legs sprawled out in front of him and his arms crossed around his waist. It was a position they had been in through countless movie nights and exhaustive band meetings. It was familiar and comfortable. It was home.</p>
<p>Roger was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there we have it! They're finally official, thank the lord. Even with the writer's block, I still ended up having a lot of fun with this one, so I hope you enjoyed it as well!</p>
<p>Anyway, I'll see you in the next holiday! Which one will it be? That's a surprise ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>